Always and Forever
by Hopegirl
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. When Jacob Black, the popular guy in school starts to notice Bella, Edward gets protective and the feelings that have been hidden within each one of their hearts begins to surface.
1. Chapter 1

__

Bella and Edward are best friends, but they both know that in their hearts its always been something more than that. When Jacob Black, the tall, handsome, and popular guy in school starts to notice Bella, Edward gets protective and the feelings that have been hidden within each one of their hearts begins to surface.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight.

_

* * *

_"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I slowly looked up from my book to see my best friend, Edward, standing in front of me. I wasn't the least surprised to see him in my room, as it was his usual habit to pop out of nowhere.

"Wuthering Heights again?" He asked accusingly with my favorite crooked smile upon his face.

"Of course!" I teased lightly. "You know its my favorite."

Before I even knew what was happening Edward plucked the book from my hands and held it behind his back. I stared at my now empty hands, shock spreading across my face.

"Give it back!" I whined as I jumped up and tried to grab it from him.

"Nope, not until you promise to get your stuff together for school, were going be late."

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and was instantly lost in them, "Fine." I pouted looking down.

He smiled, "That's my girl" He pulled me to his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head. "I don't know what I would do without you Bella."

I secretly smiled at this. Sure Edward was my best friend but I couldn't help but feel like he was something more to me.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either" I felt myself blush.

He chuckled and gave my arm a squeeze before letting go of me. "I'll wait for you in the car."

After Edward left I glanced at the clock on my nightstand- 7:52. "Crap!" I grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs. "Bye Charlie!"

"Bye Bells, have a good day at school." Charlie was just like me in so many ways. What might seem like an awkward silence to others would be a comfortable silence to us- we didn't need much company in life to be content.

Passing through the hall I stopped to look at my reflection in the mirror. My brown hair lay tousled over my shoulders and my face was without makeup, I wasn't the make up type of girl to be perfectly honest. I wore dark blue jeans, my favorite black converse, with a long sleeve shirt. Feeling very plain in appearance, yet satisfied, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

I jumped into Edward's Volvo and let out a long sigh, "Sorry I took so long."

"Its okay, nice hair." I looked over at Edward and laughed, "Yeah... rightt" I scoffed.

He just smiled and started to drive to school. On the way there I felt myself still tired from waking up early this morning. I relaxed back into the warm chair and closed my eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

I don't know how much time had gone by before I felt someone lightly touching my cheek, "Bella, were here."

"mmm, just go on without me." I mumbled and started to fall back into my drowsy state.

I heard Edward's disapproval "I'll just have to carry you then." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I opened my eyes in disbelief and saw his mischievous grin. Okay, maybe he would.

I jumped out of the car and Edward came around to my side as we walked to class. It felt so right to be with him, he always made me feel happy- I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I bit my lip, confused about my feelings for my best friend.

"Are you okay?" Edward's face was filled with sincere concern as he softly touched my arm.

"Yeah im f-"

"Hey Bella" Mike Newton ran up beside me and linked arms with me, "your looking gorgeous today."

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away from him, "Mike..."

"Come on Bella... I know you keep turning me away, but please give me a chance." He pleaded.

"I... uh..."

"Lay off Mike, Stop trying to make Bella feel bad." I sighed thankfully as Edward came to my rescue.

"Thanks for the advice Cullen, but I think you should mind your own business." He tugged on my arm and began pulling me towards the entrance of the school.

Edward was in front of us in a flash, "Bella IS my business." he growled and released Mikes hold on my arm.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, "Lets go Bella." I saw Edward look back at Mike giving him daggers.

"Im sorry about Newton, he just cant seem to control himself around you." Edward commented bluntly as we reached our class and sat down next to each other.

"Its okay, thank you for coming to my rescue... I always feel so helpless." I sighed.

"Your not helpless silly- everything guy in this school can't take their eyes off of you, its as simple as that."

I didn't look up. "Edward..."

He lifted my chin so I would look at him, "Its the truth- your beautiful, smart, funny, and simply-"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing- sure Edward complimented me all the time, but the look on his face right now was so full of emotion, that I could only stare back at him like an idiot.

"... and you've always got me so you don't have anything to worry about." He smiled down at me and I could do nothing but smile back.

I heard the other students begin to file into the room as I began to pull out my books. One of my books slipped of my desk. I closed my eyes just waiting for the loud smack against the floor.

_Your always so clumsy Bella! _I thought to myself.

Only when I didn't hear it land on the floor, I opened my eyes. Jacob Black, the tall and handsome guy, considered one of the most popular guys in school- had my book in his hands.

"That was close" He smiled warmly at me and placed the book back on my desk.

"Yeah... uh... im sorry." I managed to sputter. I didn't like Jacob or anything, but he was devastingly handsome in his own unique way.

He came within inches of my face, a silly grin upon his face and winked "Don't be."

I felt myself blush and quickly look away as he chuckled and took his seat.

After some time, I looked over at Edward who was surprisingly staring right at me. I thought I saw a flicker of some emotion on his face but it quickly vanished, replaced with one of his heart-melting smiles.

He reached over and grabbed my hand softly, "Always so clumsy" he teased, and I could of swore I saw his eyes flicker over towards Jacob's direction.

I felt my face flush, "I know... I-"

"Excuse me, Edward? Bella? Would you like to return to us anytime soon?" scolded my teacher. I felt every one of my classmates eyes upon me.

"Y-yes, im s-sorry" I answered quickly.

I focused back on the lecture and blocked out all my earlier distractions. The rest of the class went by quickly.

**Dinngggg! **

"mmm lunch, my favorite part of the day" Edward joked lightheartedly.

"Mine too" I laughed.

I gathered up my books and headed to the cafeteria with Edward by my side.

"Where's Alice? I haven't seen her all day" Which was rather odd because I was always bombarded with her endless amounts of energy. Apparently, I had spoken to soon.

"Bellaaaaa!!! My dear sister!" Alice squealed and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey Alice" I smiled. Alice was always happy- even on the most depressing days, she always had a smile on her face.

"Bella." Jasper nodded a hello.

"Jasper." I grinned in reply. I couldn't help but smile at Jasper, he was always so formal- it was rather comic how opposite Jasper and Alice were.

Alice pulled on my arm, "Come come Bella, I've got to tell you something!"

I looked over at Edward as she pulled me towards the lunch table that Rosalie and Emmett were currently sitting at. He shook his head and rolled his eyes- I knew what he was thinking. He felt bad that I always had to deal with Alice's daily extravaganzas.

"Its okay, im fine" I gave him my best smile and winked. He sighed and followed us to the table.

"Okay," Alice began as we all pulled out our lunches. "I've been hearing some... 'rumors' that there is going to be a bonfire down by the beach this Saturday! Im totally up for it and I think it would be a great time to go and hang out together" She looked at each of us anxiously.

Emmett was the first to answer, "Absolutely! Im there! How about you babe?" He looked at Rosalie.

Rose didn't even look up, "I _guess_ I'll go too" she said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Bella please come!"

"Well... I... I have a paper due next week and I really should be working on it." I bit my lip hoping she would take my excuse.

"Oh come on Bella, your _always _doing homework- take a break and come with us!"

To my surprise Edward agreed. "I think it would be a good idea Bella, you do work a lot- it would be a good break." He smiled down at me.

I sighed In defeat, "Okay, I'll go." I knew I had only agreed because Edward approved of it.

Alice began a conversation with Rosalie about her dream car she hopped to get before she went to college next year.

I looked up and glanced around the cafeteria. My eyes instantly spotted Mike Newton sitting across the lunch room staring at me. As soon as he saw that he had caught my eye, he waved.

Poor Mike, I knew he liked me a lot but I just didn't feel the same way about him.

I waved back and kept looking around. I saw Jessica and Angela sitting with their usual group, laughing at something that had happened in last period- the usual.

Finally I came to the last group of people sitting in the middle of everyone- the popular table. There, Jacob Black sat with his arm around a girl named Brittany- she looked perfectly content with his arm around her.

Suddenly, Jake's eyes flashed over to me.

I looked down, feeling my face flush bright red. Great! He caught me staring at him- how bad is that!

I took one more glance over to see if he was still looking my way…. Nope.

I sighed in relief and turned back to the conversation going on at my table.

A few minutes later the bell rang for our last class and everyone started to leave.

Edward came up behind me, "Have fun in PE, I'll wait for you after school in my car."

"Thanks, hopefully I wont injure anyone today." I joked as I began to turn for my class, "See you after school."

"See you" He replied with a smile and walked out the door. He was so gorgeous- his tousled bronze hair, tall and lean body with just the right amount of muscle- I watched him for a few moments before sighing and heading off to class.

I reached the locker room and changed. I inwardly groaned- I so did not want to go to PE.

Mrs. Reynolds announced that we would be doing class outside today.

_Ahh wonderful, now Edward can see me being clumsy…_

I had just gotten outside when I felt the warmth of someone whispering in my ear, "I saw you staring at me."

I jumped, startled, and whirled around- apparently I turned too fast because I lost my balance.

Jake reached out and steadied me. "Whoa there."

I regained my composure and looked up completely embarrassed, "I wasn't staring."

He laughed, "Sure sure."

"Whatever" I began to walk away from him- he was starting to get on my nerves.

He quickly matched my pace, "Hey don't get mad, I was just messing with you."

I gave him a sideways glance, "Yeah, okay, if you say so."

I heard him laugh, "So… I see you hang out with Edward Cullen a lot- are you guys like, you know, together?"

I hesitated, "No" I said sadness filling my heart.

"Good to know." He grinned, "I'll see you… around" He winked at me and walked off towards his group of friends.

What was that about? Since when does Jacob Black talk to me? Today is turning out to be such a strange day!

PE went by extremely slow, but finally it ended- I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and headed to the parking lot. I must have been zoning out because I didn't even notice the ice covering the stairs.

I slipped and heard my back, followed by my head smack against the concrete. I groaned in pain and couldn't move.

I vaguely remember feeling the warmth of someone's hands wrap around my waist and pull me up into there arms before I blacked out, unable to hold consciousness any longer.

* * *

****

Alright there is the first chapter :]

Hoped you guys liked it!

Please review and tell me what you thought of it or any predictions you have for the future chapters :]

The feedback I receive will determine whether or not I will be continuing this story… so what do you think? :]

__

Bella's point of View.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Thank you for the few comments I got on my first chapter, I loved them :) This chapter is short due to the fact that its Edward point of view of when Bella falls]**

**Edwards Point of View**

I slowly made my way to the car, quickly hopping in and turning the heater on full blast. I knew Bella would be freezing once it came time for me to drive her home.

My thoughts were consumed with Bella and nothing else- I was worrying that she might hurt herself in PE-She wasn't the best person to have involved in physical activities.

I glanced up and was surprised to see her class walking outside, it was rather cold for any outdoor activities. I watched intently as they all came filing out, constantly searching for Bella's face.

Finally she walked out -I smiled to myself- she looked so adorable with her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and her cheeks rosy red due to the cold weather.

Her eyes flickered around the campus and I could tell she wasn't very thrilled with the way things were turning out. She looked so innocent- that's probably what made her even more beautiful.

Suddenly, I saw Jacob and his group a little ways behind her. He looked up and quickly spotted Bella, his eyes brightening. I growled to myself- he'd better not try anything…

I watched as they talked, but couldn't tell what Bella felt because she wasn't facing in my direction. She abruptly turned away from him- I laughed content with her reaction to whatever ridiculous conversation they were having.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Gah! I looked down at my cell phone: ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE… from Alice. I loved my sister dearly but sometimes she just got on my nerves- I sighed and opened the message:

"_Edward- Esme wants to have a family dinner tonight, she said to invite Bella over :) "_

_I snapped my phone shut just as I heard a rush of voices gasp and begin to say Bella's name. My eyes scanned the area frantically searching for the source of the frenzy. My eyes stopped and locked in on Bella laying lifelessly on the stairs._

_In a split second I was out of my car and running towards her. I reached her just when Jacob was sweeping her up into his arms. It didn't matter to me that Jacob had his hands around her right now, all that mattered was getting her somewhere safe._

"_Lets take her to Carlisle immediately. Follow me." I urgently told Jacob. I only wanted to see Bella open her eyes again- she lay limp in his arms, no indication that she was conscious._

"_Bring Carlisle to my place- we have more space." Jacob suggested and began to carry Bella to his truck._

"_Fine." I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle- "Its Edward. Bella fell. Meet us at the Blacks." _

_I jumped in my car and raced to Jacob's house- when I pulled up I saw Carlisle already there._

"Wheres Bella?" I asked when I walked into the house. My question was answered when I saw her laying on the couch, Jacob sitting right beside her. "Has she woken up at all?" I persisted anxiously.

"No." Jacob said looking sadly at Bella. Why does he care so much- Its not like they've been best friends all their lives... have they? I began to wonder and made a mental note to ask Bella about it later.

"She hasn't any wounds, she hit her head pretty hard though." Carlisle said as he examined Bella's head. "She should wake soon, a few hours tops. The best thing for her right now is to get some rest."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you Carlisle." I smiled at my father with gratitude.

"Your welcome Edward, Im here if you need me. See you at dinner." He smiled at us and silently left.

I turned to Jacob, "I think I should take Bella back to my place to rest, thanks for the help." I moved towards Bella to pick her up.

"Wait-" Jacob said as he saw Bella stir. She moved slightly and let out a low whimper. Feeling the warmth of Jacob beside her she cuddled closer to him. I watched as Jacob cautiously pulled her closer to him- she didn't know that Jacob was holding her but I still wished he wasn't. If only I could hold her like that... could hold her close without having to worry about her freezing to death. I let out a sigh.

Bella let out a sigh, "E-edward" and snuggled closer to Jacob. I couldn't help myself, I grinned- she thought it was me!

I saw Jacob's frown, he looked up at me, "You know, we've been best friends since we were little... but ever since you came along, we never hang out... I know she misses me, but your always there to make her forget." His face held a mixture of sadness and anger as he said this.

"Im not gonna let you get in the way anymore... I miss Bella too much." Jacob vowed to himself staring down at Bella as I felt my body tense up.

"Leave Bella alone." I growled.

"J-Jake?" Bella's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Jacob, "W-where am i?"

**[there is chapter 2- very short but I promise a long chapter 3 :)**

**Just a heads up for whats coming... Jacob/Bellas point of view :) ]**

**Let me know what you think, love to you all 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**[_Thank you for the feedback, loved your guys' comments, they were very kind! Hope you enjoy this next chapter... :)]_**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

I slowly started to come back to my senses, feeling the intense pain in the back of my head. _ouch. _I carefully and hesitantly moved my body, but felt locked in place by a familiar warmth. I shivered and moved closer to it- In response my capturer held me closer, I smiled. _Edward. _Edward. Edward.

I loved him with all my heart and knew he loved me, yet he hadn't actually told me so… oh how I wished he would just tell me, then there would be no more holding back- all walls would be down and I could be one hundred percent sure of our love.

I thought about his face- the piercing warmth of his brown sugar eyes , the flawlessly smooth marble skin of his face, his tousled bronze hair, and his gorgeous smile that always made my heart break. Edward Cullen was everything to me and laying here in the comforting warmth of his arms, injured or not, I was ecstatic.

_Wait. Warm? Edward wasn't warm._

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. To my surprise, Jacob stared down at me.

"J-Jake? W-where am I?" I managed to croak. I sounded like I had lost my voice or something.

His answering smile was sincere, "Bella, you fell and we brought you to my house… you've been about for a few hours."

"Oh." I said completely baffled. "So I… I fell? I don't remember… that's odd…"

"Don't worry about it right now Bells, you should get some rest." I flinched slightly at my old nickname and looked up at Jacob, it'd been so long since I had actually _talked _to him. So many unspoken words were exchanged within our eyes as we looked at each other. I did miss him, but…

"You said '_we' _brought me back to your house… did you mean…" I shifted in his arms and saw Edward leaning against the wall by the door, his expression filled with worry. "Edward" I finished.

My heart felt like it had inflated ten times. I wiggled out of Jacobs arms, the best I could and got up quickly, anxious to reach Edward. Apparently, I was still out of it because my knees gave out and I began to fall to the floor.

Cold but strong arms encircled me in a flash, lifting me up and pulling me close to his chest. "Bella, sweetie, I think you need to sit down." Edwards cool breathe fanned across my face as he looked at me, his eyes filled with worry.

I nodded weakly in response as he moved my over to the couch. When he sat down next to me I curled into his chest, feeling secure.

"How are you feeling?" Edward said as he stroked my hair.

"Fine." I lied, although I was feeling better than before.

Edward gave me a disapproving look, "I can take you to my house, Carlisle always has stuff on hand to help with the pain- besides, Esme is having the family dinner tonight and everyone would like to see you." He gave me his best smile, still not touching his eyes. _Always worrying._

"T-that sounds great." I said weakly. "Lets go." I started to get up but Edward pulled me back down.

"No, hold on for a sec, Its freezing outside and I have a jacket in my car, let me get it for you before we walk outside." He smiled at me and rushed out the door. I couldn't help but smile after him- yes, I thought the whole jacket thing was unnecessary, I could handle the cold weather from the front door to the car, but yet there was just something so sweet about it that made me stay seated.

I heard a cough, and looked over at Jacob- I had completely forgot that he was there.

"Oh, um, thank you for helping me out Jake- I really appreciate it." I said embarrassed I hadn't noticed him sitting there earlier.

"Sure sure, anytime Bells." He was staring at the wall, his hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"Jake what's wrong?" Worry was thick in my voice- I couldn't help it. It hurt me to see Jacob mad or upset.

He slowly looked over at me, his sad but slightly angry eyes meeting my gaze. "Bella, I… I" he struggled to find the right words, "I miss hanging out like we used to and talking to you today made me remember all those times we would hang out here and laugh at just about anything… I know a lot has changed and now you have…-he frowned- I mean, your friends with Cullen, but don't you think we could get back to how things used to be?" His cocky attitude had completely vanished when he said this- completely opposite of how he talked to me at school today… _this_ is how I remember my best friend.

I sat there for a moment looking down at the pattern on the couch, remembering all those times we used to go hiking and play tag. Jake was always faster than me, but I was always better at hiding so the game would go on for hours. I smiled to myself. I missed those times too.

"Bella?" Jacob was reaching out to me.

"Oh uh, er, Jake can we talk about this another time? I don't really have the time right n-" Just then Edward ran in, his black jacket in his hands.

"Ready?" He walked over to me, placing the jacket around me, and pulling me to him. I was grateful that I hadn't objected to him getting me the jacket, it felt really warm.

"Yep, lets go." I beamed up at him.

Edward, his arm still wrapped around my waist, turned towards the door to leave. I looked back at Jacob, who was looking at me- I felt my stomach churn.

"I'll talk to you soon Jake. I promise."

His face still held the sad expression I couldn't bear to see, but suddenly brightened, "Don't forget Bells."

I grinned widely at his smile- the carefree smile I loved, "I wont, bye Jake." I looked back once more before turning back to Edward and walking to the warm car.

Once I got in, I snuggled back into the warm seat, my head still hurting but not as severely as before.

I felt Edward's cool hand on top of mine and I looked over at him.

"I was so worried about you" He said, the worry mirrored on his face from earlier.

I gave his hand a light squeeze, "I'm fine, don't worry." I gave him my best smile, and teased, "now lets go before Esme bites your head off for prolonging the family dinner."

He chuckled and lightly brushed my cheek with his hand, "Anything you say." With that we headed to his house I was content to be with the 'family', but yet there was still some part of me that yearned to comfort Jacob…

* * *

**Okay, please let me know what you think and any predictions you have for the next chapters!**

**The only hint i will give for chapter for is... Jacob. There you go, thats all im saying :)**

**Anyways please review, the more feedback I get the quicker i will update- love you all! :D**


End file.
